DaimlerChrysler Fleet Operations
The DaimlerChrysler Fleet Operations is a division of the real-life DaimlerChrysler Corporation, mentioned numerous times in the Lost Experience in relation to a contract they had formed with the Hanso Foundation to sell a fleet of Jeep Compass vehicles. The company's appearance in the game was undoubtedly used in agreement with ABC: the company gained free advertising during the game (such as on the DJ Dan podcasts), while ABC could use the company name to add to the verisimilitude of the alternate-reality game. The Chrysler arc plays as support to the Missing Organs folder storyline. It is revealed that the Hanso Foundation planned to spend millions on a lucrative Jeep Compass contract with the company, and with the cars illegally transport harvested organs to their research facilities. After learning this from Rachel Blake, the DaimlerChrysler company immediately ceased any association with the Hanso Foundation, not wishing for their products to have anything to do with unethical activities. This arc supposedly takes place between November 2005 and March 2006, meaning the storyline is actually set before the Lost Experience game officially began. This could mean that the Missing Organs scandal involving the DaimlerChrysler Corporate was the impetus for Rachel's efforts to stand against the Hanso Foundation (aside from her personal reasons). References On May 17th, the letyourcompassguideyou.com site was unveiled. In the user subdirectory, a host of folders were visible under different names. Specifically, Peter Thompson's file contained numerous correspondence between the Hanso Foundation and the DaimlerChrysler Corporation. The directory is still viewable here. While many of the letters provided little insight, two letters stood out as unusual. The first showed William Kilpatrick from DaimlerChrysler openly complimenting the Hanso Foundation, and seeing them as a "preferred fleet customer". The second letter then showed Kilpatrick bluntly rescinding all contracts with their "preferred customer", with the explanation blotched out. This correspondence was dated March 10th, only about two weeks after the first letter. On June 22nd, the OpenersHep conversation was revealed under the letourcompassguideyou.com subdirectory. It detailed an IM chat between Rachel Blake (OpenersHep) and William Kilpatrick (wtkfleet35). After Rachel sent him the mysterious Missing Organs folder, Kilpatrick immediately asked her to "tell me more", demonstrating that the folder was of strong interest to him. This conversation was dated March 5th, and five days later Kilpatrick would rescind all contracts with the Hanso Foundation. Furthermore, a YouTube video showed a man assumed to be Kilpatrick apologize for accusing DJ Dan. The man then defended his decision to withdraw the Jeep contract with the Hanso Foundation. On September 21st, the Missing Organs folder was finally released, and detailed how the Foundation wished to use the Jeep vehicles to transport illegally harvested organs to their research facilities (after air transport became too risky). This explained why Kilpatrick had immediately set in motion the rescindment of his company's contract with the Hanso Group after seeing the evidence, as they would not have wished to have involved themselves in such illegal activities. Trivia *The Hanso Foundation reference code with the DaimlerChrysler Corporation was 9342. *One of the letters also states that the Hanso Foundation was seeking bids for 23 Jeep Compass vehicles. *One of the correspondence letters lists DaimlerChrysler's official fleet division website. It can be viewed at http://www.fleet.chrysler.com. There is a reference code bar at the top of the page, however 9342 yields no extra in-game easter egg. File images ''Below are images showing all the other documents of lesser importance from the letyourcompassguideyou.com user subdirectory. They include the pages on "Request for Proposal", and outline the Hanso Foundation's purchasing. Though resources, they can be mainly seen as simply additions to the verisimilitude of the game. To view them directly from the site, visit http://www.letyourcompassguideyou.com/usr and click under "pthompso" and "mail". See also *Automobiles *The Lost Experience sponsors